Mistletoe
by temporary relief
Summary: One good reason for the season... Mac/Stella


**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I wish I did. I mean tomorrow is Christmas, and there are Christmas miracles XD**

**Notes: Written today on Christmas Eve. It's obviously Mac/Stella. Merry Christmas.**

**Mistletoe**

"So dodgy?" Stella found him carefully leaving his office after a long day. He had been on edge after Sinclair had come in to chew him out (at least that's how Mac saw it). He was left with a rather large headache that and a strong feeling of disloyalty towards his boss. And now a neatly stacked pile of manila case files marked where he had spent the rest of the day hibernating so to speak. Keeping to himself. Just like always.

"It's just the season."

"It has nothing to do with the several ladies just in the lab that would love to go under the mistletoe with you." She winked.

"Christmas is complicated." He sighed and gladly let her hold onto his arm. "So where do you want to go, Stell?"

"It's not complicated, Mac. You look at it too scientifically. Too precisely." She leaned into him.

"Everything's so busy." He sighed and looked around as everyone crowded the city streets. The light didn't quite reach the pavement as the last bits of business were transacted before Christmas Eve turned over to Christmas.

"Have you forgotten the true meaning of Christmas, Mac Taylor?"

"Maybe. I think it's been lost on the world for a while. Did you know that it was originally created by Christians to compete with a pagan holiday?"

"Leave it to you to know that." She smiled in spite of his Scrooge-like attitude. "Can't you name one good thing about the season? And it can't be a scientific reason."

"Then I can't use snow." He found her hand in his as they traced through the city streets, leaving nothing more of themselves than shadows and echoes. "I guess, it's pretty, but I know that as soon as I say that we'll get a call out to some gruesome murder."

"Mr. Optimist himself." She rolled her eyes, and they continued on their trail through the urban jungle. Snow started to sprinkle the frozen urban areas. Central Park frosted over as they passed.

"How 'bout this? I'll tell you what's so great about Christmas." No struggle against that so she continued leading the way. "Everyone's in a better mood. People look after perfect strangers whom they ignore every other time of the year."

"There's that." He smiled at her optimism. A faint bell rang in the distance as someone manned a Salvation Army pot, hoping for some charitable change.

"And, Mac, you can't forget that people are giving to their friends. I didn't miss that card you slipped on my desk." She enjoyed watching his face turn a red that had nothing to do with the temperature outside. "You have to stop being a Scrooge, Charlie Brown." She squeezed his hand, and he quickened his pace to keep up with her. He had to admit, there was no getting in the way of Stella Bonasera when she had her mind made up. And he had no idea where they were going.

"And you can't forget that I can't walk too fast or I'll hit someone. It's so busy."

"It's called human contact, Mac. You should get some more of it." She wrinkled her nose as a slight breeze brought the freezing air in contact with her. He put his arm around her waist, sheltering her from the cold. "See it's not that bad, is it?"

"I guess people are more light-hearted this time of year. It's nice." He looked around at their new surroundings. Somewhere off of Sixth Avenue and nearer to her apartment than they had previously been. "And everyone back at the lab seems to be friendlier to each other."

"Forget the lab for once, Taylor." She shook her head. For such a smart person, he could be really thick. "We are in New York, and I know we're always here, but take a look around you. It's Christmas Eve, and it's absolutely beautiful." She leaned a little into him. "Mac, I'd like you to see my side of Central Park."

"Your side?" He grinned quietly. "Well, Stell, I think your side is the most beautiful side of the park I've seen."

"I'm glad you agree. So is this something that's good about the holidays?"

"But the thing is, the park is beautiful in the spring, summer, and fall too so the only difference is the snow."

"And we're back to snow." Stella shook her head again, and they started walking again.

"So now where're we going?" He looked around, smiling.

"See that's another thing about the holidays that's fantastic. You don't always have to know the details." She stopped to get a cab, and they rode the rest of the way to the place she had chosen. "Because, Mac, the details are frivolous when you see the big picture."

"We're at my apartment building."

"Yes, we are. I did know that, you know. But not what I mean." She faced him. He looked up and smiled.

"Maybe you're right about the holidays."

"Maybe? And, Mac Taylor, what made you realize that?"

He brushed snow off her face and leaned in. "Mistletoe."

**A/N: Hope you liked that! Merry Christmas! Have a fantastic day! Please review! Again, Merry Christmas! XD**


End file.
